


the end

by pricc



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Other, YAY DEATH, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricc/pseuds/pricc
Summary: Noir dies.Don't worry, he comes back. Death says he isn't meant to die yet.





	the end

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was just gonna be noir dies and then I was like sskskajkskrjwnf. that's not a good summary so I just added shit lol 
> 
> but I hope you like this and if you read my fics for the mcu stuff the next story is mcu I swear
> 
> Well
> 
> mcu and harry potter.
> 
> That's right mlads its gonna be a crossover AND not a one shot whoo exciting right
> 
> ps Amare and Odium are my ocs, they're Latin for love and hate. I was planning to make an original work oneshot for them bc they're dating lol its a long story

Noir always knew he was going down in a fight. It wasn't a question, with his batshit crazy job as Spider-Man, and he almost accepted it.

Now that he had acquaintances, maybe, if he would dare,  _friends,_ he did have a little heartache as the bullets racked his body. He wondered how they were, or if he would ever see them again. They were smart. Maybe not smart enough, but smart. They probably would be able to figure something out. Aunt May seemed to know a lot about interdimensional travel, maybe she would do something.

Then again, he really didn't want one of his friends to open a portal to see his dying or dead body. Sometimes, he believed he might have been able to die as an old person with a full life, and good friends who would stay with him to the end. That belief dissipated as the bullets the damned Nazi shot hit him like a punching bag.

Noir felt his vision getting black -- well, blacker -- in this monotone place. He had also wished he could die in a place with  _color,_ or hope. This sullen, grayscale world held neither of those.

The gray world turned black, and Noir died.

* * *

He was in a silver box.

There was nothing else to it. It was a silver room, with a crack down one side, presumably the door. He had actually known what this was, an elevator. There were lots of them in the world of color. There was no relaxing music or any noise at all, just the lurch of his stomach as it stopped and the doors slid open.

It was once again a silver room. This time, however, it was filled with people sitting in silver chairs. A reception desk (also silver) was at the front, with a regular wooden door next to it. It wasn't silver. The woman at the reception desk didn't look up at Noir, her honey blonde hair in a neat, ignorant bob. He walked up to the desk and coughed.

She looked up. "Ah, Mr. Parker. Damn, another one? You Parkers have been dropping like flies lately. Please, go on right ahead." She gestured to the door and went back to clacking on her device (a computer), leaving Noir with no choice but to go in.

What did she mean "You Parkers"? Maybe this place handled alternate universes. Nonetheless, he put a gloved hand on the door, and pulled it open.

There was a woman and man sitting in silver chairs, and behind a silver desk. The silver was kind of starting to hurt his head. The woman, who had hazel hair with dyed turquoise ends, waved and smiled. The man gave no effort to greet him.

The two were quite strange. The lady had bird wings, like a dove, and a halo. Kind of like an angel. Her eyes were a startling green.The man had dull, brown eyes and black hair, with horns and dragon like wings. The girl introduced them both.

"Hello! I'm Amy, and he's Odie. Those are our nicknames though, our full names are Amare and Odium, which is Latin for Love and Hate! And that's who we are! Kind of. We were chosen to be workers at Death Industries, and-"

"Amy, please."

"Oh, fine. Well, you are Peter Benjamin Parker of the Noir universe!" Amy continued gleefully. She spoke so fast, Noir could barely keep track. At least he sort of understood the universe things. "Good thing you're in one piece. One of you Parkers kept tracking dust everywhere. It was horrible," Odie complained. 

"Now." Amy ignored Odie, "Death by a Nazi! Interesting. You remember that traffic we had during the first world war? Death was so mad at the skirmishes they had -- anyways! You, Spider-Man, love your friends and many good people!"

"You seem to hate Nazis, and yourself." Odie lamented. Amy looked sad. "Not the first Spider we've met like that. Not the Nazis usually. But theirselves."

"You seem to be eligible for Heaven, the blood you spilled was unfortunate, but it looks like-" A phone rung, and Odie grabbed a headset from the desk. "Hello?"

Noir allowed him to speak while going through his thoughts. Was this really death? How was he eligible for Heaven? He was a horrible person. Did all Spiders hate themselves? Only loving their friends and the citizens they protect? What was going on?

"Spider-Man."

Their combined voices brought him back to Earth. Or whatever this place was.

"Death would like to meet you. She's back there," Amy pointed at a door.

 _She??_ He waved goodbye to the two, hearing, "Hello, Mr. Stan Lee!" before the door closed on his back. In front of him, a woman sat in a regular, wooden chair in the middle of the room. No table. He would have thought Death to be cryptic and corpse like, but she seemed quite nice. Her features couldn't be focused on. If you tried to find out her hair color, it would have taken you a while. She shifted in appearance and smiled at Noir.

"Hello, Noir." The use of his name he had gotten from his fellow Spiders certainly had gotten his attention. "You were always my favorite Spider."  _Of course I was._

"Now," she mused, looking at a clipboard, "I can't tell you when you are meant to die, but you are extremely early. I just can't have that. My schedule is extremely busy, and all these random deaths mess it up. I have asked my sister to send someone to save you in the physical world." 

For the first time, Noir spoke. "Where am I?" She simply answered, "Death Industries, Where You Find Your Afterlife."

Not cryptic at all.

"Why did I die early?"

"Nazis," she sighed, "are not my favorite people. So many Jews died years before their due dates, and it was a horrible mess. They always find a way to mess that stuff up."

"Who's gonna save me? Who  _would_ save me?"

"Noir, Noir. You doubt yourself too much. But I quite enjoyed this talk." Noir wanted to ask why it was over, before a jolt of electricity rattled his bones. "Ah. That must be your rescue. While defibrillators are a boringly common way of reviving a person, I do suppose it does work every now and then. Good bye, Spider-Man."

Another jolt, and he was gone.

* * *

"Wake up, you idiot!"

Noir's eyes fluttered barely. Where was he? It was colorful. The images that were blurred finally fixed themselves, and he found himself staring at a very concerned Peni, Gwen and Peter B.

"Are you alright?!" They all yelled.

Regardless of the situation, Noir smiled, looked at his colorful friends, and replied, "I'm just dandy. Have any egg creams?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading kudos and comments extend my life span by a year 💕💞💕


End file.
